New Friends 'n' New Loves
by Sakuya-Pepper
Summary: inuo.c.kouga mirokukag Sesso.co.c. sangoo.c. ,four new characters arrive in Japan as exchange students things start to change and now they can turn into demons when they pass through the well! i am bad at summeries so just read it please..:)
1. New Discoveries

Hi there this story is about some of my friends and I but you have to read to find out what  
  
happens ok -.-. Well here is the first chapter...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha but I do own Charlotte Ashley Joel and Connor.  
  
Profiles....  
  
¤Charlotte¤  
  
Charlotte is 16 she is the youngest, and has long auburn hair down to the middle of her  
  
back(a little longer than Kagomes' hair)and wears it in two loose braids that go in front of  
  
her shoulders, but she also wears it in different styles, and baby blue eyes she is medium  
  
height and is the same size as Kagome. She has creamy white skin. She is very active and  
  
loves sports. She secretly has a crush on Joel nobody knows but Ashley and her new  
  
friend Kagome, but once she sees Inuyasha for the first time she gets a crush on  
  
him...(who wouldn't ^_^).She loves to wear black capris(sp?) and a powder blue tank-top,  
  
she wears black and baby blue, and white skater shoes. She is hyper and is short tempered,  
  
and stubborn. She is also happy. She hates spiders and the name 'Steven' it is what Joel  
  
and Connor call her. Charlotte knows alot of martial arts.  
  
¤Ashley¤  
  
Ashley is 16 she is the second oldest, and has long light reddish hair down to the center of  
  
her back, a little shorter than Charlottes' she always wears it in a ponytail, and she has  
  
caribbean blue eyes. She slightly tanned skin but it is still creamy white. She is medium  
  
height and is the same size as Charlotte. She loves to go shopping and she likes some  
  
sports. She doesn't like anybody here...unfortunately. She wears a black pair of  
  
capris(sp?), a red tank-top and a pair of platform sneakers that have no backs. She has a  
  
temper but is usually happy and hyper. She hates the school uniforms and heights.Ashley  
  
knows alot of martial arts.  
  
¤Joel¤  
  
Joel is 16 he is the second youngest, and has short dirty blond hair and blue eyes. He is the  
  
same height as Inuyasha and is skinny but not scrawny. He too has creamy white skin. He  
  
likes to play soccer and other sports. He is calm and is funny, he is also kind of  
  
temperamental but not as much as Charlotte. His best friend is Connor. He loves pizza and  
  
other food as well as calling Charlotte 'Steven'. He usually wears, black and red skater  
  
shoes. He wears black baggy pants and a red and black botton up shirt that he leaves open  
  
with a white t-shirt underneath it. He know how to fight.  
  
¤Connor¤  
  
Connor is 16 and is the oldest. He has orangish blond hair and blue eyes. He is about the  
  
same a Joel except a bit perverted like Miroku...yes yes I know but it will be funny so trust  
  
me....He likes to grope Ashley and always receives something in return....no not that....He  
  
gets a huge red mark on his face from where she slapped or hit him. He usually wears the  
  
same thing as Joel but the button up shirt is blue and white and it is still undone, the  
  
undershirt is white too but the pants that he wears are blue and are still baggy. He knows  
  
how to fight.  
  
¤At School in America¤  
  
"The students that have been chosen for the exchange program will have to see me after  
  
class." The teacher stated.  
  
"oh I hope we get chosen." Ashley whispered to Charlotte.  
  
" I know but I bet we wont. *sigh*" She whispered back.  
  
" And the students that will have been chosen are Ashley, Charlotte,..." he had been cut  
  
off by Charlotte and Ashley's little squeals.  
  
" Um girls may I continue?" he asked.  
  
" oh right the other people." Charlotte said out loud.  
  
" yes the other people any ways the other two people that will be going are Joel, and  
  
Connor..."  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!" Charlotte just accidentally yelled out loud.  
  
"Um Miss. Woods is there a problem..?" the teacher asked annoyed by her behavior.  
  
"well are you sure its them,? Who choose the people that are going to be going?" she  
  
asked a bit worried startled.  
  
" Well if you are uncomfortable with it then you don't have to go..."   
  
"NO!!! its ok I will survive....I hope.." she mumbled the last part to herself but  
  
unfortunately someone heard her.  
  
"Hey Steven! Why don't you want to go with us?" Connor asked with a grin on his face.  
  
" I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT!!!! MY NAME IS CH-AR-LO-TTE!!!  
  
NOW IF YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND THAT THEN MAYBE YOU DO NEED  
  
HELP!!!" she screamed from across the room.  
  
"Charlotte will you please just shut-up for once?" Ashley asked.  
  
"WHY SHOULD I? YOU TRY HAVING THEM CALL YOU THAT!!!" she said  
  
pointing to Joel and Connor.  
  
"but Charlotte I thought that you liked it when 'Joel' called you that" she whispered to her  
  
friend knowing that either her face would turn red or she would explode. Luckily for her,  
  
her face just turned red.  
  
¤After Class¤  
  
" Well you all know what you will need and you all know when the plane leaves, right?,"  
  
the teacher asked.  
  
They all nodded.  
  
"ok that is perfect then. So hear are the plane tickets. And you are expected to sit in those  
  
seats and nowhere else ok?" He asked in a voice that said talk back you die.  
  
"yes" they all said in union.  
  
" Ok good now you all get a goodnight sleep and I will see you in one school year," he  
  
paused for a moment "yes so that will be about the same time as one and a half years  
  
normal...Yes any ways here is the list of stuff you need to bring," he handed them a list.  
  
" and you can bring whatever after that" he smiled and added "Well I hope you all have a  
  
good trip." with that he left.  
  
"Hey Ashley what seat did you get?" Charlotte asked her friend.  
  
" um...lets see....434 and you?   
  
"I got 435, well at least we are sitting together." she smiled at this.  
  
" What seat did you guys get?" Ashley asked Joel and Connor.  
  
"I got 432." Connor responded.  
  
"I got 433...," he paused "Wait that means I am sitting beside you!" he pointed to  
  
Charlotte.  
  
"Well do you think that I'm happy sitting beside you?!" She yelled back.  
  
"Oh my god, will you two save it?" both Ashley and Connor said at the same time.  
  
"Jynx!" they said in union again.  
  
"Damn you!" they said together. They all started laughing.  
  
¤At Ashley's house¤  
  
"So Charlotte what are you going to bring?" Ashley asked while looking for the items she  
  
needed off the list.  
  
" Um...well first what is on the list and then I don't know but I think I will try to figure  
  
that out now...OH MY GOD IT'S 8:30!!!! I STILL HAVE TO PACK!!" after that she  
  
said good bye and ran out the door to go to her own house.  
  
¤At the Airport¤  
  
It was 5:30 and they were all at the airport waiting for the plane to come, all except  
  
Charlotte.  
  
"hmmm...I wonder where Charlotte is...?"Ashley wondered.  
  
"I'M HERE I'M HERE.!!!!" Charlotte ran to the rest of the people with about five  
  
suitcases.  
  
They all sweatdropped.  
  
"HOLY SHIT CHARLOTTE HOW MUCH STUFF DO YOU NEED!!???!!!" Joel yelled  
  
at her.  
  
"well I didn't know what to bring so I brought half of it..." she looked up.  
  
"Oh theres the plane." Connor said.  
  
¤On the Plane¤  
  
On the plane Ashley couldn't sit still, she kept looking out the window when the plane was  
  
still on the ground. It was even worse when it was in the air. She just kept looking out the  
  
window and always looking around the plane.  
  
"Um...Ashley are you all right?" her best friend asked her.  
  
"Well you see theres a bit of a problem...," she paused thinking of if she should tell her  
  
friend. She decided that she should, it would be best. "well you see I'm kind of just a little  
  
bit afraid of heights..."  
  
"Oh well just pretend that we are on the ground and try to go to sleep and when we land it  
  
will be better ok." she told her friend.  
  
Once she was asleep Charlotte looked over to see Connor asleep as well as Joel. She felt  
  
kind of tired herself. 'Maybe just a little nap' she told herself. When she was asleep and  
  
her head had turned and was leaning on Joels' shoulder. He woke up to this and looked  
  
down to find a very much asleep Charlotte leaning on his shoulder he blushed a bit at this.  
  
He himself was tired too so he fell asleep again. His head was leaning her head.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~When Connor and Ashley wake up~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ashley woke up to the sound of a yawn she looked over and saw that it came from  
  
Connor. He was staring at something. She saw what it was and got a huge grin on her  
  
face. Then she looked at Connor who had already gotten his camera out and ready. When  
  
she got hers out she took two pictures as well as Connor and his weird faces that made  
  
her laugh.  
  
"So do you think that we should wake them or let them find out for themselves?" He  
  
asked her...  
  
With a grin she said "lets let them find out them selves." He grinned too and then went  
  
back to sleep. Soon later she fell asleep too.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~When Joel and Charlotte wake up~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Just as Joel was waking up he felt something hard and looked down. When he saw it he  
  
blushed a light red colour. There he was on a plane with his best friend and two other  
  
people and he had his head on Charlottes' head.  
  
She was starting to wake. He saw this and tried to put his head up but he wasn't fast  
  
enough. She was awake. She looked up and blushed a deep red. Then he took his head off  
  
of her head and the looked at their friends and found them sleeping. When Charlotte  
  
looked back she found Joel a little pinker than usual.  
  
'Is he blushing?' she thought.  
  
"They are both asleep, I wont tell if you wont." She said.  
  
He nodded. But little did they know what they were in for. Their friends did know and  
  
they had proof of it ever happening.  
  
After forgetting about the little incident Charlotte took out her diskman and started to  
  
listen to Linkin Parks' Numb. Joel took out his gameboy advanced and started to play lord  
  
of the rings.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~When everyone is awake~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After everyone is awake Ashley leans over and looks at Connor who looks at her and  
  
then grins.  
  
"So did you two have a good sleep?" she asked with a grin a on her face.  
  
Both Joel and Charlotte turn beet red.   
  
"yes why do you ask?" they both say at the same time.  
  
" Oh no reason I was just wondering if you two had a good sleep." she said innocently  
  
"Were you two comfortable?" Connor asked. They both turned even redder.  
  
"Y-yes why?" they said together again.  
  
"oh I was just wondering, you two did look..." he was cut off by Charlotte.  
  
"OH! would you look at that we're here." she said with relief in her voice.  
  
¤ In Tokyo¤  
  
"Well it says here that we will be picked up by a person named 'Kagome'" Charlotte said  
  
looking around for the person.  
  
"Ooooohhhhhhhhh!!!!" Ashley was jumping around. "Why is everyone wearing those  
  
sailor suits?" she asked.  
  
"Those are our school uniforms." said and unfamiliar voice. They all turned to face who  
  
ever said it.  
  
"Oh yes, I am Kagome and you four must be Charlotte, Ashley, Joel, and Connor." said a  
  
girl about their age. She had long raven black hair ,about the same length as Ashley's, that  
  
was worn down. She had creamy white skin like Charlottes and brown eyes. She was  
  
about the same height as Charlotte and Ashley. She was wearing a school uniform as well.  
  
Compared to the four of them in Tokyo she looked normal.  
  
"Well I should get you four to my house so that you can drop you stuff off then we can go  
  
to school." she sounded a little bored.  
  
"*sigh* do we have to go to school, I wanted to go play some sports or vidiogames or  
  
even listen to music...*sigh*" Charlotte was complaining....again....  
  
"Um...Do we have to wear those uniforms?" Ashley asked she looked kind of scared.  
  
"Yes why?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Well its just that I'm not to fond of skirts..."she said. "Neither am I but I will wear it and  
  
if I wear it you are going to wear it ok???" Charlotte was trying to get Ashley to wear it  
  
really hard.  
  
"Ok!!Are we going or not?" both boys said together.  
  
"Oh yes lets go, so then we won't be late for school." Kagome said.  
  
They all walked over to Kagomes' house. It was as big as their houses at home. And it  
  
looked nice. There was a little shrine over by a forest Charlotte was wondering what was  
  
in there, when she heard something, a movement or a voice.  
  
"Um...Hey Kagome whats in there?" she asked pointing to the shrine.  
  
"Oh...thats nothing..." she answered quickly. A bit to quickly for Charlottes liking. They  
  
walked inside of the house and Kagomes mother came out to greet them.  
  
"mmmmmm....something smells good..." Connor commented.  
  
"hmm...wonder what it is...?" Kagomes mother wondered.  
  
"I smells like cookies..." he said.  
  
" I wonder why I can't smell it.." she said still sniffing the air. " but you are right I am  
  
baking cookies."   
  
"Hey I can smell it too"said Joel and Charlotte, as they walked into the living room.  
  
" um...do you have a dog?" Charlotte asked.  
  
" No why?" Kagome answered.  
  
" I don't know but I can smell dog..." she trailed off.  
  
"oh..." Kagome said. Then mumbled "I wonder if he's here."  
  
"if whos here?" Charlotte asked.  
  
"What? oh nobody.." she said with a fake smile. 'how can they smell things that we can't  
  
smell and hear things that I mumble?' she asked herself.  
  
Well there is the first chapter...I hope you liked it! the next one will be up soon...-.- ^_^  
  
Rabi,-.- 


	2. The Challenge

Sorry it took so long I went to my friends house...well here you go and thanx for the reviews. ^_^ *big grin*  
  
"Well anyways," Kagome broke the silence, " lets get you four to your rooms." she said as she was climbing the stairs.  
  
"The girls will have to share a room and so will the boys, you four can go and put all your stuff in your rooms now if you want." She said with a smile.  
  
"Well," Ashley started. "um Charlotte did you smell the cookies and dog too?" she questioned. "Cuz I did and I can hear and see even better than I could befor."  
  
"Yeah I did, it was weird because know one else could smell it...wait maybe Joel and Connor could." She left with Ashley following behind her still wondering about the hearing, seeing, and scents.  
  
When they reached the guys room, they were already putting their stuff away.  
  
"Um Joel, Connor,can we talk to you?" Charlotte asked.  
  
They had confused looks on their faces and it looked like they were thinking of something too. Ashley could smell it in their scents.  
  
`What is going on?' she questioned herself. `I could never do this before, and I can't smell dog anymore...hmm, this is so weird, oh well maybe the guys will know what is going on......'  
  
"Yes Steven?" Both Joel and Connor answered.  
  
"I TOLD YOU MY NAME IS CHARLOTTE!!!...well anyways we have to talk to you about something..." she closed the door.  
  
",did you guys smell those cookies when nobody could?" she questioned. They both nodded. Then Charlotte turned to her friend with a worried look on her face.  
  
"Yes?" She asked her worried friend.  
  
"I can smell their scent..."Ashley stated silently  
  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!?!?" everyone asked, a bit startled.  
  
"...you guys heard that?" She asked.  
  
"well i know i did.." Connor said, Joel just nodded, still in shock.  
  
"Wait, I can smell your scent too Ashley-..." Connor said but was cut off by Kagome walking in on their conversation.  
  
"Oops I'm sorry, I hope I wasn't interupting anything, but we have to go to school." she said while she put on a fake smile, she was obviously thinking about what they were just talking about.  
  
As they walked to school they were all thinking, but not about school oh no it was about what had happened earlier. How they had all increased their hearing, and smelling. That was two of their scenes, that they had improved. Were they going to increase the other three? Well they will just have to figure that out for themselves.  
  
Charlottes' hands had been feeling very strange lately. When she touched them her eyes were wide with shock. Ashley had seen this and looked at her with wonder and concern in her eyes for her friend.  
  
"M...my hands feel so much more softer than they did befor..." she whispered so that only the other three could hear her.  
  
"They are even more sensitive than they were befor we got here," she continued, "its like all of our scents have improved. First the smelling, then the hearing, next the sensitivity of my skin like the touch scent. This is getting really freaky, wait what are the next two scenes?" she asked "um there is touch smell hear see taste, that means that if there is something wrong weird going on maybe all of our scents will increase..." Ashley answered in a whisper as well  
  
"Its so big..." she said looking at the school.  
  
"Yep thats where we have to go to school," Kagome said "so lets go and get your uniforms, books, and schedule." she finished leading them into the front enterance and leading them to the office.   
  
They walked for a while when they had gotten to a room. It had the words `Office' printed on a sign. But while they were walking they were looking at all the different things in the school. They had a huge cafiteria, and a huge water fountain. They even had a lot of class rooms.  
  
"Well here you go, all you have to tell them is that your the exchange students, and they will give you the things that you need.Ok?" she finished as they all nodded their heads. She left.  
  
"Excuse me," Connor asked the lady at the desk in the office she looked up and smiled.  
  
"Yes?" she asked with a friendly smile on her face.  
  
"We're the four exchange students from America, and we need all our supplies and books and uniforms for school." he told her.  
  
"Oh right, if the four of you will come with me I will get you your uniforms.I'll take the two gentlemen first. Here are a few uniforms you can pick the size you need, oh and you have to take three pairs just in case one of them is dirty or gets ripped.Ok and now the girls, you two can do the same thing as well." She paused. "Once you get your uniforms you can go and change into them in the washroom. Oh yes and here are all your supplies and a schedule for each of you. It looks like the principal put you all in the same classes." She smiled and with that left.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~In the Boys washroom~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Do we really have to wear these?" Joel questioned.  
  
"Yes we you do but you'll get used to it after a while." said a friendly voice. Both Connor and Joel turned around to see who it was.  
  
"Oh, you two are the exchange students aren't you?" he questioned.  
  
"Yes we are and there are two others, Charlotte and Ashley." Connor stated.  
  
"Oh, I see, anyways I'm Hojo and you are?" Hojo asked friendly.  
  
"I'm Joel and this is Connor." he said as he pointed to himself then Connor.  
  
Just then they heard a scream, it had come from the girls washroom, it was Ashleys' voice. They all ran out of the washroom just when they heard Charlottes' voice. They listened as Charlotte tried to calm her down.  
  
"Settle down Ash, god it's just a uniform and I kinda like it well not that much but hey."Charlotte said in a kinda teasing tone.  
  
"I hate the skirt and the shirt and OH MY GOD I HATE THE WHOLE THING!!!! I WILL PROBABLY DIE!!!" she screamed at her friend.  
  
They walked out to see Joel, Connor and a new boy that they haven't seen befor laughing at them, well probably not at Charlotte as much as Ashley.  
  
"WHAT!?!?!??" Ashley screamed at them causing them to all jump including Charlotte.  
  
"OUCH!!!" Charlotte, Joel, and Connor yelled. Ashley had forgotten about the little hearing detail.  
  
"oops I'm so sorry..."she appologized.  
  
"Um I'm Hojo and you two must be Charlotte and Ashley." he said in a little of a shy voice when he saw both of the girls.  
  
"Yep, I'm Ashley and this is Charlotte." she said as she pointed to herself and then Charlotte.  
  
"Well it seems like you me those two jerks." Charlotte said pointing to Joel and Connor.  
  
"I object we aren't jerks, Steven." he waited for her to yell at him but Charlotte and Ashley were already halfway down the hallway looking for their classroom.  
  
"HEY!!! HAVEN'T YOU EVER HEARD OF RESPECT?!?!?" Connor yelled at them. Then he looked around, Joel and Hojo were no where to be seen. He looked back at the girls and they were walking with them.   
  
"I SEE THAT YOU TWO HAVEN'T HEARD ABOUT RESPECT EITHER, RIGHT?!?!?!" he yelled at Joel and Hojo as he ran to catch up with them.  
  
They found the class room with help from Hojo. The class had already started and Hojo had walked in, the four of them waited for in the doorway. Hojo had said something to the teacher and the teacher had looked over to them and waved at them to come into the class room.  
  
"Class these are the four exchange students that will be staying with Kagome for the whole school year. Please lets thank Kagome and her family for their generousity." he stated. Everyone except a now pinkish Kagome clapped.  
  
"Oh yes, and will you four please introduce yourselves to the class?" he asked politely  
  
"Well," Ashley started. "I'm Ashley." Adding a smile.  
  
"I'm Connor" he stated.  
  
"I'm Charlotte." Charlotte said with a bright smile on her face.  
  
"And I'm Joel" He said with a half smile on his face.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~During Class~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"psst" Connor called to Ashley.  
  
"Hey Ashley do you know what to do?" he asked her in a whisper for the five millionth time, he could tell she was starting to get annoyed so he kept on going.  
  
"Hey, Ashley do you know what the answer is to question five?" he asked. This time she whipped around and glared at him. He had succeded, he had gotten her angry. But she didn't just glare at him, oh no she did something different.  
  
"Connor do you enjoy bugging people?"she asked him innocently. "Well I am assuming you do `cause you always bug me and if you would just stop and try to do the work for yourself then it might just get done." she slammed at him. "Oh yes and the answer to question five is sixty-four." she added. He was stunned that she would actually say that and to him.   
  
"Well now we know whos nice don't we, first you don't have any respect, and now you yell at everyone...." he whispered a little louder than he had thought.  
  
"respect?Respect?YOU WANT RESPECT? WELL YOU KNOW WHAT? WELL YOU AREN'T GETTING ANY `RESPECT' FROM ME. WHY DON'T YOU GO AND BUG CHARLOTTE OR JOEL OR SOMEONE!!!!!???" she yelled at him a little louder than she planned to. The whole class had looked up and was shocked, even Connor.  
  
" Um Miss.Adams is there a promblem?" he asked shocked along with the rest of the class.  
  
"Oh, no I'm fine," she said looking over at Connor with a death look in her eyes "And I'm sorry for disturbing your class." she added politely.  
  
"oh yes and Connor, prepare for a surprise when we get home ok?" she whispered to Connor with evil in her now soar voice. He looked at a now grinning Joel.  
  
"What?" he questioned him.  
  
"Nothing, why do you ask?" he asked with an even bigger grin on his face.  
  
R  
  
"Well you see its just that when ever you get that look on your face you are like in love or are on the verge of love or even worse you are going to do something to me." he stated calmly.  
  
"WHAT ME IN LOVE?!?!?! YOU HAVE TO BE JOKING!" he yelled in a whispering tone to Connor just loud enough for a cirtain someone to hear.  
  
"So Joel, who do you like?" Ashley asked with currious yet innocent eyes.  
  
"NOBODY OK?!?!?!" he yelled at her with the same tone he had yelled at Connor in.  
  
"Sure, sure, sure, if thats what you say...but really who do you like?" she asked taking a glance at her friend, Charlotte, while she was doing her work. She hadn't heard a thing.  
  
`Sometimes she scares me' Ashley thought to herself.  
  
"I DON'T LIK-" he was cut off.  
  
"Oh, oh I know who he likes, ask me ask me!!!" Connor exclaimed.  
  
"As I was trying to say I don't like anybody!" he yelled at Connor and a bit at Ashley.  
  
"God settle down, I was just asking a question. Shesh." she snapped back calmly.  
  
When the class was dismissed, Joel, Connor, Ashley, and Charlotte, were trying to find their way around the school.  
  
"OH MY GOD!!!" Ashley exclaimed "WHY DON'T WE JUST ASK FOR HELP OR FOR DIRECTIONS?!?!" she yelled.  
  
"Well Ashley that is simple, guys don't like asking for help when they think that they know everything." Charlotte stated easily.  
  
"Well maybe we should find Kagome or that Hojo person...they might be able to help us since those two can't."Ashley said pointing towards Joel and Connor, who were now arguing about which direction to take.  
  
"I say we go left." Connor said to Joel.  
  
"Well I want to go right." he snapped back.  
  
"Oh, I have an idea," Ashley said just loud enough to get their attention. "Why don't we split up and then if we find where we're suppose to go. But we can make it a game...." she said with an evil look on her face. "and we have to get into parteners. Ok? I'll go with Connor," Connor smiled to himself.  
  
"And what pray tell happens to be the game part?" Charlotte asked with a bit of suspistion in her voice.  
  
"Well the team to get back wins and has to do nothing, and the team that loses has to...." she trailed off with an even bigger grin on her face.  
  
"Yes??" both Joel, Connor, and Charlotte asked at the same time.  
  
"The loseing team has to...kiss...and not on the cheek...on the lips..." she ended off with a truley enourmous grin on her face.  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!" both Charlotte and Joel yelled at the same time.  
  
They then noticed that they were parteners, they looked at each other with horror in their eyes. They both knew that those two people were the best people at contests and games and other events. They knew they were going to lose.  
  
...Well...What did you think? Well if it sucked then you can tell me by reviewing or just give your opinion...oh yes and sorry it was a bit...well I guess it took a long time to put up right? well there you go now i hope you are happy...you better be well please review...Rabi-.- 


	3. Shopping and the well

¤Well here is the third chapter and I hope that you guys like/love it. Rabi-.-¤  
  
Charlotte and Joel were racing through the hall.  
  
"You know if we lose, we have to kiss each other." Joel stated.  
  
"I'm fully aware of that, now lets get moving." Charlotte replied.  
  
They were going really fast for average humans. Joel stopped.  
  
"What are you doing? We are going to lose if you keep stopping like that." Charlotte said  
  
to him.  
  
"Don't you see it? We were going faster than we have ever ran before, and I'm not even  
  
tired." Joel stated.  
  
"That is weird, its just like the hearing smelling and sight....now our speed....oh shit the  
  
contest." and just like that she ran off, without Joel.  
  
"HEY CHARLOTTE!!! WAIT UP!!!" he yelled but it was to late she was already gone.  
  
"Damnit! Now I'll never be able to find her..." he said under his breath.  
  
Ashley and Connor  
  
Ashley and Connor were racing through the school, but they didn't notice the speed they  
  
were going at. All that was on their mind was winning, well at least that was what was on  
  
Ashley's mind.....then there was Connor...  
  
`I kind of hope we lose.' He thought.  
  
"Connor, come on we aren't going to win if you are going to keep stopping!" Ashley  
  
called to him.  
  
"Yes, yes Ashley dear I'll be right there." He stated. Ashley stopped dead in her tracks and  
  
turned around with a huge frown on her face.  
  
"What did you just call me?" she asked in a death tone still with the same frown on her  
  
face.  
  
"Hehehe, nothing why do you ask?" he answered with a fake laugh while rubbing the back  
  
of his head.  
  
"Good, because thats what I wanted to hear, nothing, now will you please keep up?" she  
  
stated coldly.  
  
Ashley started to run again, but she didn't notice that Connor wasn't following her. She  
  
had left him. Not on perpuse of course, she would never do that....well she probably  
  
would...but she didn't in this case, she had thought that he was right behind her.  
  
She turned the corner and found the cafeteria.  
  
"Yes!!!" she shouted while doing her happy dance, luckily for her nobody was around, but  
  
what was not lucky was that nobody was around...even Connor... "Well I made it and if he  
  
isn't going to follow then he will just lose." and with that she entered. Just in time to see  
  
Charlotte entering across the room. Alone.  
  
"OH!! HEY ASHLEY!!!" Charlotte yelled from across the room, causing some people to  
  
look at them. Once they had found a table they started to talk.  
  
"So wheres Joel?" Ashley started.  
  
"Well you see, its simple I was walking and well--" she was cut off "You lost him didn't  
  
you?" Ashley asked with a sweatdrop.  
  
"Yes but it wasn't my fault, he was suppose to find--" she was cut off yet again. "WHERE  
  
THE HELL WERE YOU?!?!" a certain someone asked in a very angry tone. Charlotte  
  
and Ashley jumped while they held their ears from the noise.  
  
After Charlotte and Ashley were settled and made sure their eardrums weren't broken they  
  
turned to see a very, very, very pissed off Joel and Connor.  
  
"Well...?" They both said.  
  
"Well what?" Charlotte asked. Both Joel and Connor fell to the ground anime style (well it  
  
is a anime story isn't it? -.-).  
  
"WHERE WERE YOU?" they both yelled at her.  
  
"Wait a minute Charlotte and I got here before you guys did so we win." Ashley said in  
  
triumph.  
  
"What that wasn't part of the contest." Connor whined.  
  
"Hey..." Joel said "THERES ONLY TWO MINUTES OF LUNCH LEFT?!?!?!?! I  
  
DIDN'T EVEN GET TO EAT!!!!! IT'S NOT FAIR..." he stopped when he heard giggling  
  
and looked over at the girls. They were the ones giggling, but why?  
  
"Wait a minute you guys ate lunch while we were still out looking for the cafeteria, didn't  
  
you?" he asked curious but still irritated.  
  
"Well we thought that you guys were already here but we couldn't see you..." Charlotte  
  
lied.   
  
"Sure. You-" BUZZZZZ he was cut off by the sound of the bell that meant that lunch was  
  
over.  
  
"Oh....I'm so hungry...." Connor complained. Ashley turned to her friend, with a huge grin  
  
on her face. Charlotte looked back at her friend with a confused look on her face.  
  
"Hey Charlotte, what did you have for lunch?" she questioned her friend.  
  
Still confused Charlotte responded, "Ashley you were there when I was eating, right?"  
  
"Yes." she responded.  
  
"Then you do know that I was eating a cheese burger and ......" just catching on she smiles  
  
and adds. "fries....very very good fries. And the cheese burger was delicious. And then I  
  
had a little scoop of sherbert ice-cream." she paused and looked at the boys wishing faces.  
  
Then looks back at her friend with eyes watery from joy. This was going to be fun...but  
  
what should she say next...?  
  
"So Ashley what did you have for lunch?" she questioned her friend.  
  
"Well, I had the same as you. Weren't the cheese burgers really good?" Ashley asked.  
  
Charlotte nodded with a huge smile on her face.  
  
Both of the boys had huge glares on their faces. Then -gurgle-.....their stomachs spoke for  
  
them. Both girls giggled then ran off towards their next class.  
  
"HEY!!!" both guys yelled at them as they ran off to catch up to them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~ END OF THE DAY~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
All four of them were walking back to Kagomes' house. It had been a long day and they  
  
were all very tired. Well some of them were. The girls were in front of the guys and were  
  
whispering about something. Often whispering ,then giggling about what they had just  
  
said, then whispering again.  
  
"Wonder what they're whispering about. You got any ideas?" Joel asked Connor.  
  
Connor was just about to speak when he was cut off.   
  
"Actually I don't want to hear your ideas." Joel said dully.  
  
"Oh,...well I was just going to say that they might be trying to figure out our punishment."  
  
Connor said.  
  
  
  
"Ya...well I hope it isn't that bad.." Joel responded.  
  
At the girls scene.  
  
"So what should we make them do?" Ashley questioned.  
  
"Well we should take them to the beach." Charlotte responded.  
  
"The beach, but thats fun...wait I think I know what your suggesting. How we should take  
  
them to the beach and make them wear a bikini?" Ashley asked.  
  
"Well, to tell you the truth no, but its better than my idea. So lets go with that. And we  
  
have to take them shopping. And I want a new bikini too.!" she whispered back to Ashley.  
  
"Ok then its settled when we get home we'll tell them. Then we'll go." she said.  
  
"Ok." Charlotte responded  
  
When they got home Charlotte and Ashley both bolted into their room. Grabbed their  
  
purses...well for Charlotte it would be a wallet. And grabbed the guys left a note saying  
  
where they were going and when they would be back. And left without telling the guys.   
  
On the way there the guys had managed to walk on their own without the girls dragging  
  
them along. When they got to the store, they were confused but then the girls were  
  
dragging them inside and started to grab a bunch of bikini's and handed them to the guys.  
  
Charlotte handed hers to Joel and Ashley handed hers to Connor.   
  
When they were done they grabbed the guys and pulled them into the change rooms. After  
  
the guys dropped the clothes the girls pushed them out and started to change.  
  
"So...wonder why they need new bathing suits?" Connor wondered out loud.  
  
"Well its obvious we are going to the beach." Joel stated.  
  
"Oh, well that will be fun...but why do they need two bikini's....they wouldn't...would  
  
they...they would!! Hey Joel I think that they are going to make us wear a bikini to the  
  
beach..." Connor said in a horrified tone.  
  
"What!?!?" Joel yelled.   
  
Just then the girls walked out of the change rooms and put the other swim suits back.  
  
They then paid for two bathing suits each. And walked out of the store. They stopped  
  
turned around and took a picture of Connor and Joel in the bikini store.  
  
"HEY!!!" both Connor and Joel yelled at them. Then went running after them. When they  
  
heard...  
  
"OH LOOK LOOK LOOK SHINY!!!" from charlotte.  
  
When they caught up to them, they noticed that they were in a weapon shop. And not just  
  
guns and knives but swords, and other ancient weapons.   
  
"Oh, look at these. They are so cute." Ashley pointed to two little swords. They were a  
  
set and they were for one hundred dollars. "WHAT?!?!? ONE HUNDRED DOLLARS!!!!  
  
Thats too much...*sigh* looks like I'll never be able to get them..."   
  
'but it feels like I need them some how...for protection, not just for me but for someone  
  
else...but who...' she thought  
  
Just then the old shopkeeper walked out from a room.   
  
"Oh, hello I didn't hear you four come in. But yes welcome to weapons galore. We are  
  
having a sale. Seventy-five percent off on all items and no tax. If you need any help you  
  
can just ask." and with that he went to the front desk.  
  
'oh that means that these are only twenty-five dollars...yes I can get them for whatever it  
  
feels like I need them for...'  
  
Ashley went to the front desk to go pay for the swords.  
  
"I'll take this set please." she said politely.  
  
"Oh, good choice, my dear fox." he said the last part quietly. "Yes that will be twenty-five  
  
dollars exactly. Oh and here since those are the last set you can have the holders. You can  
  
put them onto a belt now or something else." he said with a smile.  
  
With that she went over to the chairs and looked at the cases and swords that she had just  
  
purchased.  
  
Connor was looking at a strange sword that had a curved end.  
  
'weird...the sword is somehow sending out little pulses...like it needs me...or...I need it...'  
  
"I'm going to get it... its only about thirty-five dollars... not bad..." he walked over to the  
  
front desk.  
  
"Oh, a very fine choice young dog hanyou." he said quietly "That will be thirty-five  
  
dollars, and here is the case for your new sword." with that the shopkeeper smiled and  
  
gave Connor his change and the case.   
  
Charlotte was quietly looking at a crystal sword that was seventy-five dollars.   
  
'It feels like I know this sword...and that bow and arrows over on the back wall...maybe I  
  
did...it doesn't make any sense...oh well...' she thought.  
  
"That there is a real genuine crystal sword. They say it had magical powers, a perfect  
  
weapon for you young hanyou." he almost whispered the last part to her. Charlotte looked  
  
up at him with a surprised and confused look. He just smiled. " It is also very rare and  
  
hard to get. Also very strong and will never break if dropped or in battle. And if you buy it  
  
I will throw in the case that you can hang from a belt in case you might be running from or  
  
to something and a magic bow and 50 magic arrows with the pouch." he said pointing to  
  
the bow and arrows on the back wall.  
  
"Ya, I guess. You can't let a deal like this just pass by now can you." she said and with  
  
that she paid for her new sword and got her free bow and arrows.   
  
As they were about to leave Connor looked over his shoulder and found Joel looking at a  
  
huge sword that seemed very different. Almost strange.  
  
"Hey Joel, you going to buy it? It looks expensive." he said. Joel looked up.  
  
"I don't know I might. I'll meet you guys outside ok?" he responded. They all nodded.  
  
The sword was very different and strange. He felt confused around it. Like he almost  
  
knew it. Like it was alive. Just then he felt someone behind him and turned around to see  
  
the shopkeeper looking at him curiously. Almost studying him.  
  
"So young dog hanyou, would you like to purchase that sword? It comes with one other  
  
little sword"he said and showed Joel the little sword, it was silver and had a little sapphire  
  
on the center of the handle.  
  
"Um, sure but how much is it?" he asked.  
  
"Well the regular price would be one hundred fifty dollars. But now I will give it to you  
  
for only eighty-five dollars." the old shopkeeper responded.  
  
"Well, sure why not..." Joel said and with that he bought the sword. The old man handed  
  
him the cases with the swords inside of them.  
  
'Its not like I have any other choice....' he though and left the store wondering why the old  
  
man had called him a 'dog hanyou'.  
  
He met up with his friends. They started to walk, but nobody was talking until they got  
  
home. They were all thinking of that old man and their new weapons. It was all so strange.  
  
That was until Charlotte and Ashley remember the bet and the beach. They still had to get  
  
dressed and ready.  
  
When they got home they found that Kagome wasn't home but her mom, grandpa and  
  
brother were home.  
  
"Um..Mrs.H-" Ashley was cut off.  
  
"Don't bother with the formal names you four can just call me 'mom'" she said with a  
  
smile.   
  
"Ok, um mom do you know where Kagome is? We were hopping that she would be able  
  
to come to the beach with us." she responded.  
  
"Oh, Kagome went to her friends for a few days. But you four can go to the beach. Would  
  
you like me to pack you a picnic for supper?" she asked with a huge smile on her face.  
  
"Um, if it wouldn't be that much trouble, then please."  
  
"Oh don't worry it won't be any trouble. Now you four go and get ready." she looked to  
  
see the other three behind Ashley, but they were already gone upstairs.  
  
"Ok, thanks mom." with that she gave her a hug and left to get ready.  
  
In the girls room Charlotte and Ashley were getting ready.   
  
Charlotte was wearing an orange, pink, yellow, and white Hawaiian floral pattern tube top  
  
bikini that ties up in the back and around the neck, with an light see through wrap, and  
  
sunglasses that start pink at the bottom and go clear as they go up. She was also wearing  
  
her light pink Roxy thong flip flops with orange Hawaiian flowers on them. She was  
  
wearing one orange, pink and purple transparent little bracelets on each of her wrists and  
  
one pink and orange anklets on her ankle, and on her toes she had a Hawaiian floral toe  
  
ring with the flower pink and orange, on two other toes she had a blue star toe ring on  
  
one, on the other she had a moon. On her other foot she has two normal rings (just the  
  
metal bars).With her hair in two loose braids and two orange bobby pins on each side to  
  
keep her bangs out of her way. She was also wearing a coat of clear lip shiner. It was so  
  
nice out that she could just wear that to the beach, and she would.  
  
Ashley was wearing a white triangle bikini, with a black see through wrap. She was  
  
wearing black Roxy thong flip flops with white flowers on them. She is also wearing a red  
  
and black transparent little bracelets on her wrists. She was also wearing a few toe rings  
  
on some of her toes. Her hair was in normal braids, and her bangs were loose. She also  
  
was wearing a coat of lip shiner.  
  
When they were all done, they were going to go to the guys room and give them their  
  
swimsuits. When they got out of their room they heard and smelt a dog. It wasn't an  
  
ordinary dog though. This time it was close, but it was leaving. They both looked at each  
  
other and nodded. They were going outside to see where it was going, but first they  
  
picked up their weapons.  
  
They had gotten lead out to the little shack that Kagome had told them was nothing. But  
  
they now knew it was something. And they were going to find out what that something  
  
was. They were now in front of the shack and were about to open it.  
  
"Well, you know, you can open it any time soon." Charlotte said.  
  
"Why should I open it?" Ashley complained.  
  
"Because, its ladies first."   
  
"Well your a lady too you know."  
  
"Yes, but you are older so that makes you a lady first so...go a head." Charlotte said with  
  
a smile.  
  
When Ashley opened the door Charlotte had her bow and arrows ready. Nothing. There  
  
was nothing in there.   
  
"Well since I opened the door you can go in first." Ashley said with a nervous smile on her  
  
face.  
  
"*sigh* fine...but if I die its your fault...you do know that right?"  
  
"Just hurry up and go."   
  
"Fine." and with that she went in with Ashley by her side but, as they were walking down  
  
the stairs there was a rock on one step. Charlotte slipped. Grabbing onto Ashley as she  
  
went down. They were flying across the room. They were now falling. Falling down the  
  
well.  
  
"Ouch. Would you mind getting off of me?" charlotte complained.  
  
"My arm hurts. Oh. Ya sure." Ashley said with a teardrop.  
  
"Where are we?" Ashley asked after getting off of Charlotte.  
  
"Looks like we're still in the well. But it wasn't that sunny out when we were in the  
  
shack." Charlotte answered.  
  
They climbed out to see the most beautiful sight in their life.  
  
¤well how was that? I hope you liked it and please review. I am hopping to get the next  
  
one up by the fourth of April if I don't then I'm sry. oh yes and I'm sry for the lateness of  
  
this chapter. -.- Rabi 


End file.
